


From Russia, With Love

by SailorLestrade



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, BAMF!Tom, Ballet, F/F, F/M, Poison, Russia, black swan au, crimson peak au, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a ballerina in a prestigious dance company. When jealousy starts to ruin everything you’ve worked so hard for, can Tom help fix it before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of soft piano filled the air outside of the studio on a clear, New York night. Tom was waiting outside by his Jaguar, humming along to the music he had heard so many times. He could probably easily play it from memory by now. He heard it at home while hearing the footfalls of dance practice in the living room while he was in his study, he could hear it through your earbuds as you thought about each step that was supposed to go with each note. You were practicing for a while, and Tom couldn’t be more proud.

When the piano stopped and the men and women of the dance company started filing out, Tom smiled. He nodded to a few of them who had their gazes of lust and want turned towards him. Several were jealous of your spot in the company, and even more were jealous about the man you shared a bed with. From the sharply tailored suits and snug fitting jeans he wore, to the sleek car and the strong stance he had about him, it wasn’t hard to see why so many people were drooling over Tom Hiddleston.

“Tommy!” You said, smiling as you ran over to him. He swept you up in his arms and gently kissed you. He had been gone all day and had missed you dearly. You were already at practice when he came home.

“Hello darling.” He said softly. “How did your practice go? Did you have fun?”

“Oh, I am exhausted.” You said, leaning against his car. You weren’t ready to go home yet, because you were sure that you would fall asleep instantly when you arrived home. “Someone just couldn’t get their footing right. I mean, it’s just Cinderella. It’s not like we’re doing Swan Lake or anything like that.” Tom chuckled and kissed your cheek.

“Come on, let me get you something to eat.” He said, wrapping his jacket around you. He knew that you always loved to cuddle into them, especially since they fit you like a mini dress.

“Nothing too filling though.” You explained. “I’m getting fitted for costumes tomorrow.”

“I still can’t believe that my beloved (y/n) is playing Cinderella.” He opened the passenger door for you, allowing you to slide into the heated seat.

“Lucya wasn’t happy when she found that out.” You explained. “She desperately wanted the lead. I’m sure she even sucked Anton’s cock several times.” Tom chuckled and started the car.

“Well, I hope that my donations to the company didn’t influence his decision in any way.” Tom said as you both drove away. There was a mysterious, raven haired beauty watching from the stairs of the dance hall, watching the interactions between the two of you standing outside the car. All she wanted to do was use the ribbons off of her black pointe shoes to strangle you. She worked hard to get where she was. She did so much and just got the part of Sophia. She should’ve been Cinderella, not you. And most importantly, she should have Tom’s arm draped on her shoulders while she cuddled into his jacket.

“Vashe vremya pridet.” She mumbled to herself. “Your time will come.” With that, she left, ready to get some sleep for the long day ahead. And she had a plan on how to get everything she wanted.

****

Tom managed to convince you to get a fish fillet instead of just a salad, and to split a hot fudge sundae with him. He even let you have the cherry. By the end of the night, you were full, yet satisfied. He smiled sweetly at you, placing his hand on yours.

“I’m so glad you let me take you out for dinner.” He said, his voice as soft as your hair that he loved to run his fingers through. “It’s been so long since we had more than an hour together.”

“Maybe we can put it to good use.” You said, winking. He had been busy with traveling for work, and you had been busy with your dancing, so the two of you hadn’t had a lot of time together.

“As good as that sounds, I think we will have to raincheck for a bit.” Tom said. “Unless we leave now, of course.” You giggled and kissed him some.

“Oh Tom, what would I do without you.” You laughed as you stood up. You followed him to the counter to pay for the meal, then he led you back out to the car. Things were peaceful now, and tonight would be even better, but something inside your heart was trying to tell you that it wasn’t going to last.

Too bad that you always listened to warnings a little too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom thinks it's time for you to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics Tom sings are "Everything I Do (I Do For You)" by Bryan Adams. And the Russian used is from Google translate, but it's the sound part, not what you would read. I'll use that for signs. Plus, it might make it a bit more mysterious. Anyway, enjoy!

Tom was asleep under a soft quilt that you had bought, as naked as the day he was born. You and him had went a couple rounds after coming home from the restaurant, effectively wearing yourself out. When he had fallen asleep, your head was on his bare chest. But as he started to wake with the sudden urge to take a piss, he reached over to find nothing but cool sheets and an untouched pillow.

After he relieved himself and put on a pair of boxers, he walked around the house looking for you. Any other time, he would’ve figured you were at practice, but it was only 2 am, and even Anton wasn’t that much of an asshole…

That’s when he heard the sound of an all too familiar piano gently slipping from the speakers of his iHome. Any normal time, he wouldn’t have minded the sound of it, but it was early in the morning and you had already spent a good twelve hours rehearsing with Anton and the others. He made his way into the living room. He saw you in your warm ups, practicing the routine you had been working on all day with the others. He stood in the door way, watching you until you had worked yourself a little too much and fell to the floor.

“Darling!” Tom called out, rushing to your side. “What are you doing to yourself?”

“I have to be perfect or they may switch me with Lucya.” You said, trying to stand. “She’ll rub it in Russian that nobody else understands.” You were wobbly. Tom scooped you up into a bridal carry.

“Baby, you need to rest.” Tom said gently. “Even actors take breaks when working on perfecting their roles. You’re no different.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” You said quietly, resting your head against his chest. He had developed new muscles while working on Skull Island. He wasn’t a weakling when you met him, but now, he was starting to get up there with Hemsworth. And you loved being in his strong arms. Most of the time, it could lull you to sleep when nothing else could. “You’re not a dancer.”

“True.” Tom said, carrying you back into the bedroom. “But I am an actor and I understand the importance of rest. Not everything I’ve done is recorded on a camera and can be spliced into a finished project darling.” He gently laid you on the comfortable bed. You could barely protest though. Your body was tired and was craving something you kept denying it. Sleep. That’s all you really needed.

Tom softly sang to you. He had been doing that a lot since I Saw the Light. At first, he would only sing the songs in the movie, so he wouldn’t get them mixed up and they were the only ones he felt confident in singing. But once filming was complete, he started branching out more, singing some of your favorites and even making you a CD for you to listen to when he wasn’t around to sing for you. He helped you out of your warm up gear while he softly sang, then he brushed your hair, the way he knew would always put you to sleep.

“Don’t tell me, it’s not worth it’s not worth tryin’ for.” Tom sang softly, your eyes drifting closed as you listened to it. “You can’t tell me it’s not worth dying for.” His fingers gently brushed your cheek, making you shudder a tiny bit. “You know it’s true. Everything I do, I do for you.” With that, you drifted off. Tom was like some sort of magician. Able to perform spells in the form of song lyrics.

“Goodnight beautiful.” He whispered, kissing your forehead. He watched you, finally asleep after song long. Your chest slowly moving up and down as your body recovered from all the torture it had been through. He knew you were working so hard. But once Cinderella was all done and over with, he had a special plan.

But all in due time.

****

Lucya returned to her modest flat about forty-five minutes from your and Tom’s home. She had been out all night, gathering the ingredients she needed. She had learned how to do this in boarding school. When she was taken from her Russian home and placed in the care of nuns in the English countryside, she didn’t have many friends. They didn’t find her trustworthy due to her thick accent. They constantly picked on her. All except one girl that they called Lucifer to her face. They claimed she was the devil reborn. But if they had only known what she had seen growing up, they wouldn’t have been so mean.

“That you so much.” Lucya whispered in the perfect English forced upon her growing up. Even when she returned to Russia to dance with the troupe her adoptive parents more or less forced her into, Russian was only to be spoken at certain times. She was English now. She was a New Yorker.

She owed so much to her friend as she mixed the ingredients and placed them into homemade tea bags and poured liquids into candy molds to harden and wrap. As she worked and waited for things to cool, she kept unbraiding and braiding her hair, much how she did when they would stay up late at school. It was a bit of a nervous habit that she did without even thinking.

“Someday, I will return home.” Lucya said as she let her dark hair fall down her back. “Someday, I will return to you.” She packed up all the things into a bag, ready for her plan to take place. “Da zdravstvuyet Bagrovyy pik.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're running late.

You were awoke by the sunlight warming your skin as it passed through the slits in the blinds and the warm, wet kisses Tom was gently placing to your neck. You had been asleep for a while and he was starting to feel playful again. You smiled some in your sleep and rolled over to look at him. You saw his beautiful smiling face.

You also saw the haunting blue of his alarm clock with the time in big numbers.

“Shit!” You said, jumping up and rushing to the shower. You were cutting it real close today. “Why didn’t you wake me?!” You started the water and hoped it would warm up quickly. Once it was at least not going to be an ice bath, you jumped in.

“Baby, calm down.” Tom said. “You have plenty of time.”

“I overslept by forty minutes!” You called over the roar of the water. “Don’t you realize how long it takes me to get ready?” Tom sighed. He had secretly hoped that you would’ve just called in for the day, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Especially with this Lucya looming in the distance and ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

“I’m sorry.” Tom said, sighing some. After the quickest shower in your life, you jumped out. Tom was watching the news while you bounced around the room like a bunny on crack. Tom had the day off, but he knew that he wouldn’t be enjoying it with you today.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” You said as he dried your hair and stuck a tooth brush in your mouth. Tom didn’t take it to heart though. Because he knew you had been under a lot of stress recently. He just wished that he could get you to relax once in a while. He wrapped his arms around your waist while you blow dryed your hair.

“After Cinderella is done and over with, you and me should go on a vacation.” Tom said. “I have some time before I do some filming. And your ballet is a three night run, right?”

“Unless we get asked to do a worldwide tour.” You explained. Tom shuddered a bit. If you were putting yourself through this much just for three nights, he hated to see what it would be like for three nights a week for about six to eight months. It wasn’t much different than the plays he used to perform, but he hadn’t to see you like this.

“Well, whatever happens, I’ll support you.” He placed gentle kisses on your damp neck, making you moan softly. But you had to push him away, not that you really wanted to. It wasn’t often you got moments like this.

“Honey, I’m already running late.” You explained. “Anton will kill me if I don’t get to practice and fitting on time. And there is no way in hell I’m letting Lucya take my spot.” You got up and slipped into your warm ups.

“Would you like a ride?” Tom asked as he watched you dress. You looked at him and smiled some.

“This that an invitation for you to take me in the Jag, or something else?” You asked with a giggle.

“Oh, I’ll take you in the Jag all right.” He chuckled deeply and pulled you to him, kissing you deeply. Once he pulled back, he smiled sweetly. “But, of course you’re running late, so I just meant I would drive you there.” He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. God, that man could look good in a chicken suit…

He led you to the garage where the car was waiting. There were so many good memories held within that aluminum body. It would be a cold day in hell if you ever let Tom sell the car. It possibly meant more to you than it did to him, and he’s the one who got it.

He pulled up outside the rehearsal hall. You smiled sweetly at him and gently pecked his lips before whispering in his ear.

“Maybe tonight I’ll want another ride.” With a final wink, you got out of the car and raced up the stairs, leaving Tom sitting there with a horny grin, red cheeks, and a slight ache between his legs.

“Damn it Tom, you got it bad.” He said to himself before pulling away from the hall. He had all day to think about what you would do to him tonight. And he was going to take advantage of that.

****

You made it into practice with about a minute to spare. You always had been good about cutting it close to things, especially in high school. You just perfected it in college. You noticed the little smirk on Anton’s face as you came in. And the scowl on Lucya’s when you started to warm up. She had been so sure that she was going to dance your part today. She huffed and was stiff. 

It was the final straw in her plan.

When it was time for a break, you went to have a moment of peace. You were actually about to call Tom to see what he was up to when there was a knock on the door. You sighed and locked your phone before getting up to answer it. You were surprised at who was standing there.

“Lucya?” You asked. She gave you a small smile, her vibrant blue eyes watching you.

“Hello.” She said softly. “I know you must be stressed from all the work you are doing. So I made you some tea.” She held up a teacup and saucer. You smiled a bit and opened the door for her to come in.

“Thank you Lucya. You shouldn’t have.” She offered you the cup.

“It’s a special blend.” She said. “I learned to make it in school. It combines elements of my home with the available English materials.” You took a sip then, missing the small smirk on her face. Your nose curled up and your eyes shut some. “Do you not like it?”

“No, no. It’s just…bitter…” You explained, hoping she wouldn’t take offense to it. She sighed some.

“I’m afraid that nothing gentle grows at my home.” Lucya explained. “Just varying levels of bitterness.” You felt bad. She had used this from her home country and you had insulted it. So you took another sip and tried to find a good taste around the bitterness. “Despite the taste, the ingredients will relax you. They will make you feel better.”

“Thank you.” You sipped on it some more to be polite. You were just waiting for her to leave. Too bad she knew this and was going to stay there until you drank it all.

“I know I have been quite hostile to you as of late. I wish to make it up to you.” She set a mason jar of candies on your dressing table. “These should help you as well. I’d hate to see you make yourself sick with stress.”

“That is very kind of you.” You drained the last bit of tea and set the cup on the table, figuring she would grab it after practice. “I just needed a proper welcome to the company.” You explained. You hadn’t been there as long as some of the people, but longer than others.

“Don’t we all?” She smiled a bit before turning to leave. “Your room is quite chilly compared to the rest of the hall. I would dress warmer. We wouldn’t want you to freeze.” With that, she left. You sighed and grabbed one of the candies from the jar and popped it in your mouth before leaving to go for your costume fitting. 

Lucya watched you from the top of the stairwell, a dark smile spreading on her face.

****

Tom was waiting in the exact same spot that he had been waiting in yesterday when he came to get you. He saw all the other dancers leaving, chatting to each other. He nodded at some of them, making them giggle like little school girls. But then he saw you. You looked dead on your feet. He knew right then that those plans for tonight were out the door. But that didn’t matter. Cuddling up with you was just as good.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Tom asked as you came to the car. You looked at him with tired eyes.

“Yeah. Just tired.” You said with a yawn. Tom drove you home then and you immediately went up to the bedroom, not even thinking about food.

You were asleep before your head even hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom share a nice shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first real attempt at writing smut, so please don't hate it too badly.

When Tom’s alarm went off at 6:00 am, he half expected to see you up and about, having already done your morning practice and showered. Instead, you were still passed out on your side of the bed. He was worried that you were really sick and gently put his hand on your forehead.

You awoke with a jump, not realizing where you were at first, but then you saw Tom’s worried eyes looking down at you. You set up then, realizing that you were still in some of your warm ups. Normally, you slept in just your underwear or naked, depending on nature’s factors that you couldn’t control. You looked up at Tom.

“Morning sweetie.” He said, gently kissing your temple.

“Morning.” You yawned some and stretched. “Why am I still in my warm ups?”

“You crashed last night.” Tom explained. “Didn’t even eat or anything.” You nodded some. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Practice must have just took more out of me than I thought.” You looked at him then the clock. “Why are you up so early?”

“That’s the downside to getting to come home.” Tom explained. “I have a ton of interviews and promo shit to do.” He set on the bed and pulled you into his arms then. “But once your ballet it done and I have a break from the never ending work I do, I’ll take you to London and spoil you like the princess you are.” You snuggled against him, loving to sleep in his strong arms.

As much as he hated to, though, he had to pull away.

“I have to get ready.” He explained. “I have something with NBC at 7:30, and I’m obligated to be there for a while. Then I have some magazine things to do. I’m not sure how long I’ll be. Luke has my complete schedule.” You nodded. “Do you want me to take you to rehearsal though?”

“No, no. I can just take the subway.” You smiled some. Tom cupped your face. The feeling of his soft hands on your face made you close your eyes some.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tom was worried about you. He always hated it when you were sick and there was nothing that he could do to help you. “I can always cancel.”

“No. That’s more important.” You set up and wrapped one of the fluffy blankets at the foot of the bed around yourself. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” Tom frowned.

“(Y/n), look at me.” He said. He hooked a finger under your chin and tilted your head so you were looking up at him. “Nothing in this entire world is more important to me than you. Please don’t ever say that an interview or promo is more important. Because it’s not. Not the tiniest bit.” He gently kissed you. When he pulled back, he saw your eyes were a little misty from the speech he had just given. Damn him and his Shakespearian training. “I love you more than anything in this entire world. And before you say it, that includes Shakespeare.” You had to smirk a little.

“You know me too well.” He smiled and kissed you again.

“I really must get ready now or I’ll be late.” He said. You let him go and looked up at him. “Unless, of course, you want to join me.”

“I might, but you’ll have to carry me.” Tom smiled and picked you up. He carefully carried you into the bathroom and set you on the vanity while he went to adjust the water in the shower. You watched him as he bent over to turn the water on. He was just in his black boxers that fit him oh so well. You licked your lips and pulled your top off.

“Nothing like a good shower to start off your day.” Tom said, his back still to you as you slipped off the vanity to remove your pants and under garments. You were amazed that you had slept peacefully with all this stuff on, but right now, it didn’t matter. He turned around then and saw you, sitting back up on the counter, wearing his favorite thing.

“Do you like?” You asked, your hand gently moving down the bare skin of your chest, between your breasts, and towards your stomach. He came closer to you and picked you up, kissing you with so much passion it almost took your breath away.

“You tell me.” He said, placing you on your feet so that he could peel off his boxers, freeing himself. You were always a little surprised by the sheer size of him, but you knew that’s why they had to add the modesty flap to all of Loki’s costumes. He picked you up again and kissed you passionately, his firm body pressing against you.

“I don’t think you like it at all.” You whispered. He growled a bit, something you loved when he did, and carried you into the already steamy shower.

It didn’t take long for Prince Charming to have you flat against the cold tiles, sending jolts through your body as hot and cold mixed in your core. You felt his mouth on your neck, nipping and sucking at the spots that normally had you giggling when he tickled them. You were sure he was leaving marks that would have to be covered with makeup, but you couldn’t give a damn at the moment. All you wanted was his mouth, his fingers, him…

“I love those noises that come from that mouth of yours.” He whispered as his hands roamed your chest and downward. “I can’t get enough of it.”

“You know the right buttons to push.” You said around the tiny gasps and moans coming from you. You felt him pick you up then. You instantly wrapped your legs around his waist. You felt him. You wanted him. “Take me.” You whispered.

You felt the pressure of him as he pushed up into. No matter how many times you and him had done this dance, it always took your breath away. You had to close your eyes for a second, just enjoying him. He peppered your face and neck with little kisses, waiting for you to be ready. Only once you gave him a small nod did he continue.

His thrusts were shallow and slow at first, a teasing pace. You opened your eyes and looked at him. He was biting his lip and looking down, watching the two of you working together in unison. You wrapped your legs tighter around him to bring him deeper into you. When he looked up at you, his baby blues staring into your soul, the other thing you could mutter was…

“Please.”

That was all he needed to drive him over the edge. His thrusts started to become deeper and harder, making your arch your back away from the wall you had been pinned to and close your eyes. You were making small gasps and moans while Tom was matching with grunts. Words were not needed between the two of you. You knew what the other wanted, what they needed.

After several thrusts hitting that spot inside of you that made everything so much better, you could feel yourself heading towards the edge. Your arms wrapped tighter around his chest, freshly clipped nails clawing at his back, earning a moan from those lips that yours crashed into. It was becoming sloppy.

“Tom…Thomas…” You moaned into the kiss. You knew you couldn’t hold out much longer. Your legs squeezed tighter around him, pushing him even deeper.

“I can’t hold back much longer.” He whispered to you. You nodded and you closed your eyes. All the built up feelings inside of you started to burst then. You could feel the pure pleasure surge through your body as you arched against him and moaned loudly.

“Tom!” You all but screamed as you found your release.

“Fuck! Yes!” He moaned as he followed behind you, filling you up. He thrusts slowed as he rode the wave of pleasure. His forehead rested against yours and he smiled some. You giggled then and he pulled back to look at you.

“So much for getting clean.” You giggled. He laughed and kissed you before setting you down on the bench in the corner. He grabbed your things and handed them to you so you could clean up. You smiled at him. “I love you Tom.”

“I love you even more.”

****

After finishing your shower, you dressed in some clean warm ups, put your ear buds in, and rode the subway to the rehearsal hall. Lucya eyed you as you walked in. She went to her bag and grabbed one of her homemade tea bags. You were in your dressing room, stowing your bag and pulling your hair up when she knocked with a fresh cup for you.

“Thank you Lucya. You didn’t have to.” You smiled at her, knowing you’d have to bear the bitterness again today. The candies weren’t as bad, but the tea wasn’t that good. But you were trying to be nice and drank it.

“I do hope that this takes all your problems away.” Lucya said, taking the cup when you were done. “See you on the floor.” With that, she left. You coughed some into the sleeve of your shirt.

But you missed the red spots that appeared on the fabric when you moved your mouth away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan.

Tom came home later in the evening, and was surprised to see you at home already. You were asleep on the couch, your head resting against the back and your mouth wide open as you snored. There was a bowl of half-eaten mac n’ cheese sitting on the coffee table and the news playing on the TV. He noticed you were wearing the white night gown you had bought for Halloween a couple years ago to be a ghost. You wore it sometimes when you weren’t feeling good, and Tom had to admit, he kinda liked seeing you in it.

“Darling?” Tom said softly, shaking you. You opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Tommy?” You asked, yawning. “You’re home late.”

“Baby, its only 8:30.” He said. He put his hand on your forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.” You explained. “Today was the first day in costume for rehearsals. Guess it just took a lot out of me.”

“Well, at least you got out of your warm ups this time.” Tom said, trying to lighten the mood. You stood and yawned, grabbed your bowl, and headed towards the kitchen. Tom followed you, just to make sure that you were okay.

“How did your interviews go?” You asked, cleaning up the mess from your half eaten dinner.

“Well, when I went to the View for ABC, which I wasn’t expecting, I’m pretty sure that Barbra Walters pinched my ass so much it’s bruised now.” You giggled, knowing how Tom always acted when you would smack his butt or anything like that. “And when I went to NBC, I think I found out that Matt Laurie might be a Hiddlestoner.” You couldn’t help but laugh then. It was always funny when you heard him say it. Just like when Ben would say Cumberbitches.

“Sounds like you had a pretty fun day.” You said, placing your bowl in the dishwasher. Tom wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Yeah, but I missed you through all of that.” He placed gentle kisses on the sensitive parts of your neck. You smiled some and rested your head against his shoulder.

“I’m tired Tom.” You said. You didn’t want to leave his arms, but you weren’t really up for anything else. The only thing that sounded good was curling up in bed by him. He held you closer to him. You knew he was trying to make sure that you were okay. He always worried about his girl.

“Then let me help you.” He said. He scooped you up into a bridal carry. You giggled and rested your head against his shoulder. He held you close and took you to your bedroom, gently laying you on the bed. You smiled up at him.

“I love you so much.” You cupped his face when he tucked your covers around you.

“I love you even more.” He gently kissed you. “Get some rest beautiful. You worked hard today.” You smiled and let your eyes slip closed. He kissed your forehead then went to get something to eat. 

All the while, his worry about your health on his mind.

****

You slept through Tom’s alarm to get up and get ready for more interviews. You would’ve slept through your own if he hadn’t set one on your phone as well, which was right under your pillow. You dragged yourself out of bed and into the shower. You coughed some, thinking you were just coming down with something. It didn’t matter, as long as you weren’t super sick for the ballet.

You headed to rehearsal on the subway, listening to one of Tom’s audiobooks as you did. Normally, you just listened to music, but you really wanted to hear Tom’s voice today and he wasn’t going to let you listen to the soundtrack for I Saw the Light yet. He wanted to tease you.

When you arrived at the hall, Lucya was waiting outside your dressing room. She had your tea for you, which made you sigh internally, and some hair clips that the costume department had ordered for you.

“Good morning Lucya.” You said, heading into your dressing room. She followed you inside.

“Good morning.” She said back. “I brought you some tea and candies.” You smiled a bit, knowing you’d have to suffer it just one more time. “And these are from costume.” She laid the bag of hair clips on the table.

“Thank you.” You sipped the tea and set down to start on your hair. She watched as you carefully picked up each clip of the golden butterflies. But one of the wings was broke on one of them. You frowned.

“Beautiful things are fragile.” She said. You looked over at her. She picked one of the clips up. They looked like real butterflies and you half expected them to fly away. She gently touched the wings. “At my home, we do not have ones like these. Just black moths. And they are not near as beautiful. They thrive on the dark and the cold of Russia.” She very carefully pinned the clip in your hair. “My mother used to call them Malen'kiye monstry, which means Little Monster.”

“That’s awful.” You said, looking up at her.

“That’s just nature.” She said, moving away from you. “Anyway, I must go get ready now. I will see you at practice.” With that, she left. You sighed, took another sip from the tea and cringed. You dumped it into the sink in the small bathroom and put your costume on before heading to the stage.

****

Everyone was talking, waiting on Anton to show up so practice could begin. You were standing near the edge of the stage, talking to the ballerino playing the Prince. You were looking really pale, despite your make up.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “You look at little sick.”

“Huh? I’m fine.” You said, smiling some. But he wasn’t convinced. The two of you had danced together for a while, and he could tell when you were lying.

“(Y/n)…” He said. You started to sway then.

Before he could catch you, you fell off the edge of the stage as Anton came in. Your friend screamed and the other dancers ran over. All except Lucya, who had a small smile on her face. Some of the dancers jumped down towards you as Anton ran forward, phone in hand. Your leg was bent at a weird angle.

And there was blood dripping from your mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in order for this story to work, I had to replace Crimson Peak with another movie. So, I hope you guys like my fictional movie :P

Tom was sitting in a make-up chair, flipping through a magazine as the lovely artists made sure he didn’t look like a ghost on TV. His phone was on silent in his pocket so it wouldn’t be a disruption to anyone. But that didn’t mean that someone wasn’t annoying him.

“So, when do I get to be a maid of honor?” Tom’s co-star and your longtime friend, Jessica Chastain, said, poking him in the arm. Tom sighed but smiled. He set his magazine down.

“Jessica, I’ve told you a million times. Sometime soon.”

“Yeah but I need to know if I should start slimming down for an ugly dress anytime soon.” She laughed. Tom rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine.

Him and Jessica, along with their mutual friend Mia Wasikowska, had just finished up filming the next big Guillermo del Toro movie. And of course, it was a vampire movie, so many people were claiming it was a prequel to Only Lovers Left Alive. Tom played a vampire named Samuel Nikolas, who everyone claimed was really Adam, just taking a break from Eve. He fell in love with Edith, who was played by Mia. And poor Edith soon got caught in a fight between Samuel and his “maker”, played by Jessica. She just couldn’t let him go. From what Mark Ruffalo had shown him from Tumblr, there were tons of theories about Edith being turned and changing her name to Ava and being nurtured by Eve until she can get revenge on Adam. He had to admit, some of the fan theories were better than some of the scripts he had been handed in his lifetime.

“I’m going to tell (y/n) to have doves at the wedding.” Jessica said. “I might dye my hair a lighter color too.” Tom sighed and set his magazine.

“Jessica, really?” He asked. “I haven’t even asked (y/n) to marry me. It’s a little too early to start making plans.”

“You grew up with two sisters and you still don’t even realize that little girls plan their dream weddings all their lives?” She laughed. “God, I hope you don’t have daughters.” Tom just smiled and shook his head. Soon, he was done with makeup. He got up.

“’Ey!” He heard a deep voice say. He turned to see what Jessica often described as a blond, Australian puppy, coming towards them.

“My brother from another mother.” Tom said, smiling. “What are you doing here?” But before Chris could say anything, Jessica was bouncing up to him and smiling.

“Why, hello there Chrissy.” She giggled. “It’s been awhile. I see you still have muscles though.” She poked his arm. She had met him at a party that Tom and I had hosted and she loved to say things to make him blush. She said it was the cutest thing in the world.

“Hey Jess.” Chris said, a slight red color spreading to his cheeks. “I’m just here, plugging my new movie that’s coming out. I’m at the studio next door, but my hair lady I think started having an orgasm when she heard that there was this tall, British asshole next door.” He smiled at Tom, who just laughed. 

“Well, we’ll catch up after our interview.” Tom said. Chris nodded.

“Yeah. Mine’s about to start, I just wanted to see if it was you or Cumberbatch.” Tom just laughed and patted his shoulder before heading off to his interview with Jessica.

****

After probing questions about his buns and if Loki’s magic disco stick was going to be making an appearance, Jessica and Tom left the set and headed backstage to get their things just as Chris came out of his. Jessica smiled at him. She looked at Tom, who was checking his phone. Lots of missed calls…

“Uh, you go ahead and talk to Chris. I’ll catch up.” Tom said, dialing his voice mail. Jessica walked over to Chris as Tom heard “Tom, its Anton…”

“Hello there tall, blond, and dimpled.” Jessica said with a giggle. Chris smiled at her.

“You know, I’m still married, right?” He asked. She just rolled her eyes.

“I’m not asking you to run away with me and have fifty children in the Australian Outback.” She said with a giggle. “Plus, I’m the one flirting with you, not the other way around.”

“Every time I see you, you make my day a little bit more enjoyable.” Chris smiled at her. “Thanks for that.”

“Well, if you like me in the day, you should see me at night.” She winked at him, making him blush yet again.

But the mood was quickly changed when Tom walked over. He looked lost behind his glasses. He almost looked like he was in shock. Jessica’s smile fell when she realized that something was wrong with her friend and co-star. She quickly went to him.

“Tom? What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked gently, the total opposite of her overpowering persona she just had with Chris.

“I just got off the phone with Anton Simon. He works with (y/n).” His hands were shaking. “There’s been an accident. (Y/n) is hurt. I have to go.”

“You are in no condition to drive mate.” Chris said. “Let me drive you.”

Chris got the keys to the Jag and drove Tom to the hospital while Jessica followed in her own car. But the whole time, Tom couldn’t sit still.

You being hurt was a nightmare come true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom arrives at the hospital.

“Where is she?!” Tom yelled, running into the ER. “Where’s (y/n)?!” Chris and Jessica were right behind her. Anton was sitting in the waiting room with some of the other dancers. He had met Tom when he directed Romeo and Juliet at the beginning of the year. He heard Tom’s voice and stood up.

“Thomas?” Anton said. Tom spun around and looked at the shorter man.

“Where is she?” Tom asked, forgoing pleasantries. “What happened?”

“She is still with the doctor.” Anton explained. “I am not sure of what happened. I walked in to the hall to see her fall over. All I can tell you for sure is that she broke her leg.” Tom ran a shaky hand over his mouth. Chris put a hand on his shoulder. Jessica looked at Anton.

“Will this affect her dancing?” Jessica asked. “All she’s ever wanted to do was dance…”

“I do not know.” Anton said. “That is up to the doctors. We have to wait on them.” Tom’s knees were buckling then. Chris grabbed his arm.

“Whoa. Easy there mate.” Chris said. “Come on, let’s get you to a chair.” He led him to the nearest empty chair and helped Tom sit down. His hands were trembling. Everything was going wrong suddenly after everything being right.

It seemed like hours. Tom set there in the middle of the waiting room. Jessica was talking to some of the dancers and Chris had taken a cab back to get his own car. They all had things to do today, but Tom wasn’t leaving you and Jessica and Chris both knew that Tom was going to need all the support he could get.

“Family of (Y/n)?” A doctor said, coming into the waiting room. Your family wasn’t really around here, and Tom was the only one in the room listed on your file. So he stood up and looked at the doctor. “Would you like to step into my office? It’s more private.”

“Here is fine.” Tom said. “They’re her friends. They are worried about her too.” The doctor nodded and looked at the chart in her hand.

“I am afraid that (y/n) broke her Tibia and Fibula, right around the ankle.” The doctor explained. Jessica saw Anton cringe, and knew exactly what that meant for your career. “And there is some head trauma, due to the height of her fall.” Tom nodded, but Chris could see his hands were trembling.

“Is…is that all?” Tom asked. The doctor sighed.

“I’m afraid not.” She explained sadly. “I’m afraid that she has slipped into a coma.” Chris quickly went to Tom to support his weight when he saw him collapsing again.

“Due to the head injury?” Chris asked for Tom, since he seemed to be having trouble processing what was happening to you.

“There is an unknown toxin in her system.” The doctor explained. That got everyone’s attention.

“Like drugs?” Anton asked. There had been a recent outbreak of dancers being busted for drugs, but it wasn’t a new trend. Many used to keep their weight down. But Tom didn’t think you would do something like that.

“No.” The doctor explained. “It seems to be more like a poison. The only thing we can tell from it is there are organic compounds in it only found in parts of Eastern Europe and Northern Asia. But, as far as we can tell, there is no known cure for it.”

“What do you mean?” Tom asked quietly.

“How the hell can there be no cure if you can identify organic compounds?!” Jessica asked, taking charge for Tom. The doctor sighed.

“Because in the United States, we do not have these plants. The parts we can treat here might very well do more harm than good. Possibly the only way to find a cure for it would be to track down the source. To Russia.” With that, she turned and left. While Jessica had been dealing with the doctor, Tom had pushed away from Chris.

“Tom, she’ll be okay.” Jessica said, turning to look where Tom had been standing.

But he was gone.

****

He wondered the halls, looking for you. He figured you would probably be in ICU, thanks to all those years watching ER and Scrubs. After being buzzed into the ward and talking to the lovely nurses at the desk, he made his way slowly to your room. The eerie quietness of the ward made his heart ache and made his journey the few feet from the desk to your door seem like an eternity. 

He came to the glass door of your room. It was closed as a nurse checked your vitals from the monitors set up around your bed. Tom watched her, doing her job with perfect accuracy. The same way you treated your dancing. And then he looked at you. There was a cast around your foot and the lower part of your leg. It was being held up by traction to make sure that it could heal properly. There were bruises on your head from hitting it on your fall. Your skin was pale, almost ashy, and your eyes were closed. You were still breathing on your own, which was a good sign, but for how long as that poison moved through your system…

“Sir?” The nurse said, sticking her head out the door. He hadn’t even realized she had moved. He looked at her. “Are you here to see her?”

“Uh…yeah.” Tom said, nodding slowly. She smiled softly and pushed the door open for him to come in.

“Her vitals are stable.” She explained. “Everything seems to be going well. She’ll wake up before long.” With that, she left, leaving Tom alone with you in the quiet room.

“(Y/n)…” He said softly, going to a chair by your side. He carefully held the hand that didn’t have all the IV tubing in it. “I should’ve been there.” He gently kissed it, tears forming as he did. “I’m so sorry beautiful.” Outside the room, Chris and Jessica watched the whole thing.

“Who would have done this?” Chris asked.

“(Y/n) talked about this Russian girl in the company that always seemed to want her spot.” Jessica explained. Chris looked at her.

“You don’t think she would have done something to her, do you?” Chris asked. Jessica shrugged.

“I dunno.” Jessica said.

“Should we go talk to her?” Chris asked. He saw a smile spread across Jessica’s face as she thought of a plan.

“We need to stop by the gift shop first.”

****

Lucya made her way to the dressing room that should be yours. Many of the other dancers had went home or went to the hospital. The only ones still there were the ones now being moved up in parts due to your…accident. She had a big smile on her face. Her darling back home would be so proud of her.

She opened the door to the room and saw a small, pink box sitting on the table. Her smile got bigger as she thought it was a gift for her from one of the other dancers, as a “welcome to your new role” kind of thing. She carefully shut the door and went to it. Taking the lid off the box, all she saw inside was a single Hershey Kiss and a small card that said “Watch out”.

That’s when she felt someone grab her hair and smack her face against the table. She went to scream, but her mouth was covered by a delicate hand. Her eyes looked at the redhead staring at her with cold, dark eyes.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Chris asked. Jessica smiled sweetly at him.

“I was in Zero Dark Thirty.” She said. “And I binge watched all seven seasons of Sons of Anarchy in like a weekend.”

“What the fuck?!” Lucya said, blood dripping down her face. Jessica turned her attention back to the now injured dancer.

“What did you do to (y/n)?” Jessica asked. Lucya looked up at her. She knew exactly what she had done, but she wasn’t about to tell her. “It’s a Russian poison in her system and you are the only Russian she knows. What did you do?”

“Racial profiling is not a good thing to have on your résumé.” Lucya said with a smirk. Jessica was about to slam her head on the table again, but Chris stopped her.

“Being cute isn’t the best move right now.” Jessica said. “Now, what did you do to her?”

“So you can tell the police? So I can go to jail and be sent back to Russia? That won’t help her any. She will die.” Lucya laughed. “You need me.”

“Yeah, but we don’t need you awake.” Jessica said. She hit her again, making Lucya slump forward. Chris sighed.

“Great. What do we do now?” He asked, looking at her. She shrugged.

“That’s as far as my plan got.” Jessica explained. “I guess let’s tie her up and call Tom. We have something important to discuss.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Chris have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. It was mainly a filler to set up my next plot point. Hope you still enjoy it!

“Why am I here?” Tom asked. “(Y/n) is back at the hospital.” Chris led him through the rehearsal hall to where Jessica and Lucya currently were.

“Trust me mate, this is worth your time.” Chris said. Tom shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” He said. “My time would be better spent at the hospital. With my girlfriend. What if she wakes up and I’m not there?” Chris wanted to tell him that it would be okay and you would understand, but, honestly, he wasn’t even sure if you were going to wake up.

Chris sighed and wanted to kick his conscious for being such an asshole. But instead, he led Tom to the dressing room door where Jessica had just been beating the crap out of Lucya a little while before. Tom looked confused. He knew this was your dressing room. Chris just gave him a sad smile and opened the door.

“Surprise.” He said. Tom gasped and his eyes widened.

“What the hell are you doing to Lucya?” Tom asked, walking in. Jessica currently had her tied to a chair, and a pair of socks stuffed in her mouth.

“She was getting annoying.” Jessica said. “Her voice was a little grating.”

“I hope those were clean socks.” Chris said, making sure that no one was looking in the room before he shut the door. Jessica laughed a bit and set on the makeup table, watching as Lucya struggled to get free.

“Seriously, why did you do this?” Tom asked, making no move to untie her. She always gave him creeper vibes whenever he was real close to her.

“Oh, she poisoned (y/n).” Jessica said calmly. Tom’s eyes widened and he looked from Lucya, to Jessica, then to Chris.

“Then why in all that is good is she sitting here instead of a jail cell!?” Tom asked. He went to pull out his phone to call the police, but Chris stopped him by grabbing it from him. Tom looked at Chris but then Jessica spoke up.

“If she was to go to jail for this, she won’t tell us how to heal (y/n).” She explained. “They’ll send her back to Russia and I won’t have my best friend anymore.” Tom sighed and leaned against the wall. He was starting to get a headache and really tired because of all of this.

“Fine.” Tom said. “What are we going to do with her? Torture her until she gives us what we want?” Jessica looked at Chris with an expression his kids gave him when they wanted candy or ice cream and Elsa had just said no.

“No.” Chris said. Jessica’s smile fell and she pouted. “We thought about taking her to Russia.” Tom started to laugh then. But when Chris and Jessica didn’t, his laughter faded.

“You’re kidding, right?” He asked. They shook their head. “Okay, so we’re going to take a beaten up, handcuffed Russian ballerina onto a commercial flight to Moscow, then from there, force her to show us where she got the poison and demand a cure, all while she’s screaming in her native tongue for her police to save her?”

“Nope.” Chris said. “Because I know someone who is going to help us.”

“Help us?” Tom asked. Jessica smiled and hopped down off the table, wrapping her arm around Tom’s neck.

“Back your bags, Tommy H.” She laughed. “We’re sneaking into Russia.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is willing to help Tom, Jessica, and Chris to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short one. I hope you still like it!

Chris had made a few calls while Jessica stood watch over the “prisoner”. She enjoyed the power she had over Lucya. The dancer mainly didn’t want to get her face busted up any more than it already was. Tom watched her from the corner, trying to interrogate Lucya. But that required taking the gag out of her mouth and she wasn’t always willing to talk.

“So, Jessica.” Tom said. “Chris and I will do this. I’d like it if you’d stay with (y/n).” Suddenly, the room was filled with tension. Jessica slowly turned and looked at him.

“What did you say?” She asked. Tom gulped.

“I…”

“I kicked her ass.” Jessica said, making Lucya flinch. “I think I can hold myself in Russia. And if you try to tell me any different, I’ll kick your ass.” Tom held his hands up, showing that he had surrendered and wasn’t going to fight her anymore. 

“Okay. I’ll see if Mia or Ben can stay with her. I’m sure Anton will be busy trying to work things around before the ballet premiers.” Jessica nodded. They set there in silence for a bit before Tom spoke up again. “So, I do have one question.”

“What?” Jessica asked. Tom looked at Lucya.

“Where did you get those socks?” Tom asked. Jessica was wearing flip flops, so she didn’t have socks. He had a feeling that he knew where they had come from, but he really didn’t want to be right.

“Well, they’re Chris’s.” She laughed. Tom looked like he was going to be sick.

“You’re kidding.” He said. She shook her head. “That’s disgusting. Chris has horrible smelling feet.”

“Oh, I figured.” She said. “But torture is torture. And she deserves it.” Tom had a small smile on his face. Jessica always knew how to make him feel better. When he was stressed from filming three movies at once plus doing promos and not being able to see you, she was always thinking up crazy ideas with Mia in order to make him laugh. Chris came back in then.

“Okay, I got everything worked out.” He explained. Tom and Jessica looked at him. Lucya looked away.

“Great.” Jessica said. “How are we getting there?” Just then the door opened and someone else came in.

“Holy shit Chris! You actually did tie this chick to the chair!” Tom looked at him.

“Sebastian?” He asked. Sebastian laughed some.

“It’s actually kind of nice to walk into a room and not have someone say “Bucky?”.” He laughed. Tom looked at Chris. Jessica went to Sebastian.

“Hi. Jessica.” She said. “Are you single?” Sebastian smirked some.

“Well, for you, I might be.” He said. Jessica squealed internally. While Jessica was haing a fangirl moment, Tom had a conversation with Chris.

“Why did you bring him here?” Tom asked.

“Sebastian is a cool guy.” Chris said. “And he said he has a friend that will fly us to Russia. The only condition is that Sebastian wants to go.”

“But…” Tom said.

“I’m going.” Sebastian said. Jessica smiled at him. Tom sighed.

“Fine. Anyone else we should invite on this little trip?” He asked. Jessica giggled a bit.

“Nope. I think we’re good.” She said, smiling at Sebastian. Tom sighed again. He just wanted to get this over with. He just wanted to save you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready to head to Moscow.

Tom had went back home to pack for the trip to Russia, but not before going to see you again. You still hadn’t woken up. Mia had agreed to come watch over you when she could, as well as some of your other friends and some of Tom’s. He wasn’t going to leave until he knew you were going to be safe and taken care of. He didn’t want any more harm to come to you.

He got ready for a ten hour flight from New York to Moscow on a plane he had never seen. He had never been nervous about flying before, but this was different. He wasn’t on a commercial jet with WiFi so he could message you once they got to a certain altitude. This wasn’t just a trip from his set to London and back. A voice in the back of his mind told him that he wouldn’t survive this trip.

He had told Chris he didn’t have to go. He was the only one with a wife or kids. Tom didn’t want something to happen to him and Elsa to blame him for it.

“I’m going.” Chris said. “If Jessica gets to go, I’m going.”

“And I’m going.” She said, checking out Sebastian quickly. Tom sighed. He looked at Lucya, still tied to the chair, dried blood on her face.

“What are we going to do with her?” Tom asked. “We can’t just leave her tied up here, because someone will find her or she could die if no one comes. But we can’t just let her go, because she’ll go tell everyone that she got beat up by Jessica Chastain.”

“We’ll take her with us.” Sebastian told them. “I can arrange for my friend to pick us up here. We’ll just take her out the back.”

“And you think that will work?” Chris asked.

“I’m about 75% sure.” Sebastian said. “Let me just go call him and tell him of the change of plans.” Sebastian stepped out of the dressing room. He made sure there was no one lingering in the hallway, so that their plan wouldn’t get canceled before it even started.

“Are you okay Tom?” Jessica asked, gently touching his shoulder. He looked at her.

“I don’t really know.” He said sadly. “I just want (y/n) to be okay. I don’t want to lose her.”

“I know Tommy.” Jessica said. “But when this is all over with, you two can go get married and make me an aunt.” She laughed a bit. Tom knew she was trying to make him feel better. Sebastian came back in then.

“He’ll be here in about eight minutes. So I suggest we get her up and restrained before he gets here.” Sebastian explained. Chris nodded and helped Jessica as she untied Lucya from the chair and got her standing. She still had Chris’s socks in her mouth, or she would have been very sassy and probably used some very colorful words.

“Are we going to take the gag out of her mouth?” Chris asked as he held her while Jessica tied her hands behind her back.

“Do you want to listen to her run her mouth all the way to Russia?” Jessica asked. Chris shook his head. “Then there’s your answer.” Chris pouted some. He was married and all, but he liked it when Jessica was the flirty, kinda crazy girl that could make him blush. Now he was jealous because her attention went to Sebastian Stan. He sighed.

“Ready?” Sebastian asked. He was helping Tom carry the bags. Once Lucya’s hands were secured, Chris picked her up in a fireman’s carry. Jessica smiled at Sebastian.

“Ready!” She said. They all carried everything out to a beat up van sitting in the alleyway behind the hall. Tom was a little nervous, but the guy standing by the sliding door smoking a cigarette smiled when he saw Sebastian.

“Sebby!” He said. He hugged the younger actor. “Did you bring the things for the airstrip?” He asked. Sebastian smiled.

“Of course. I know how this works.” He laughed. He handed the man a paper bag of stuff.

“Sebastian…” Tom said, not thinking that he would be giving out drugs.

“What?” Sebastian asked. The man stuck the bag in the van, wiped his hands on his pants, and offered his hand to Tom.

“Gary Dexter.” He said. Tom looked at his hand before shaking it. “And this isn’t illegal. Well, not here at least. The man that lets me land in Russia no questions asked always wants a pack of American smokes, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a Playboy.”

“Oh.” Chris said. “That’s sounds…interesting.”

“Uh, Gary, you told me Playgirl.” Sebastian said.

“That’s right! Playgirl. That’s the one with the guys, right?” He asked. Jessica smirked.

“I might have to check it out. For quality purposes.” She said. Gary laughed.

“I like her.” He said. She smiled proudly. “Well, are we ready to go?”

“I think so.” Sebastian said. Gary smiled and opened the sliding door. Chris put Lucya in there. Jessica set by her and the others climbed in, taking the seats. Gary drove them to a small airfield about two hours from the rehearsal hall. That way, there wouldn’t be many questions asked. Gary made small talk all the way there, but Tom didn’t really pay attention. The next thing he knew though, they were boarding a private jet that Gary owned and were on their way to Moscow.

Tom just hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight.

Tom was settled in his seat, looking out the window as they flew. There wasn’t much to see, mainly clouds. No one knew they had left outside of the few at the hospital. He had left instructions on what to do if they hadn’t heard from them in a few days, because he wasn’t completely sure it was going to be a safe, quick mission.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Chris said, looking over at Tom. Jessica had her feet in Sebastian lap and was reading the magazine. Lucya was sitting quietly in her seat. But it also didn’t help that Jessica had removed the socks and put duct tape over her mouth instead.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Tom asked. “Shouldn’t someone watch over her?”

“She’s not going anywhere.” Chris said. “And even if she tries, there’s still three of us awake to stop her. It’ll be okay.” Tom sighed and nodded. He knew there was no way that he was going to be able to sleep right away. He set there in the quiet of the plane. Jessica had grown tired of the magazine and was playing on her phone. She already had several games, so no reception wasn’t really a problem to her as long as she had her Candy Crush. Chris and Sebastian were quietly chatting about the upcoming Captain America movie, Chris complaining yet again that everyone else got invited to the Civil War while he’s just sitting around waiting for Ragnarok. 

Tom looked up at the ceiling as he laid back and thought about he got to this point. Everything had been going so good. Your dancing had been going great and you were climbing to the top quickly. His career was taking off. You were both getting to the point where you could settle down and have a family.

But it was all slipping away.

Your dancing was hanging in the balance. He knew how much it would hurt him if he was told he would never be able to act again. He knew you wouldn’t want your legacy to be “The one who was almost Cinderella”. You always wanted to be the Swan Queen. He would make sure that you got to that point again.

His eyes drifted closed then. Because, at least in his dreams, you could dance for him.

****

Jessica was curled up in a ball, asleep with her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. His head was on top of hers as he softly snored. Chris tried to stay awake, but without anyone else to help him stay awake, his eyes started to close. Lucya, who had been playing asleep, opened one eye. Seeing that everyone was asleep, she smirked to herself. She knew they had been flying for a while. She wasn’t sure exactly how long, but she knew they weren’t in America anymore.

Her hands were behind her back with duct tape, just like what was over her mouth. What little bit she could move her hands helped her find a sharp corner on the arm rest. She knew she’d probably cut herself some as she did it, but she rocked back and forth, slicing the tape. She smiled as she felt the pressure release and could start moving her hands again. She slowly pulled the tape off her lips. It hurt like hell, but she was a ballerina and ballerinas are tough as shit. But now she was awake and free while her captors slept. But, at this point, she was too far gone. She didn’t care about keeping herself alive anymore or anything like that. She just wanted them to pay.

She wanted them to die.

She crept around the plane, careful not to make much noise. A couple times she thought one of them had awoken, but they just moved in their sleep. She took a breath of relief before she found what she wanted. There was an emergency rope in a pack by the restroom. She grabbed it and slipped up to the cockpit where Gary was flying. She smirked.

“Spokoynoy nochi, spi krepko. Ne pozvolyayte oshibkam krovat' ukusit'.” She whispered in her native tongue. Good night, sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite. Something she heard a lot in her childhood. With that, she wrapped the rope around Gary’s neck, forcing him to let go of the controls. And soon, the last thing he heard was her laugh.

****

Tom was enjoying a beautiful dream. You and him were slow dancing together, enjoying some lovely music. His hands were on your hips and your arms were around his neck. He had a small smile on his face, finally content. 

“Tommy.” He heard you say softly. “Tom. Wake up. Tom.”

“I don’t wanna.” Tom said, resting his forehead against yours. You pulled back some.

“God damn it Thomas wake up!” Your voice was Jessica’s suddenly. Your hand smacked across his face.

****

“What the fuck?!” Tom said, sitting up. There were loud noises and the plane seemed to be moving fast. He saw Chris and Sebastian come out with parachutes. “What’s going on?” Jessica pulled him up.

“The plane. It’s going down.” She said. “We’re crashing!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane is about to crash.

“Have you ever jumped out of a plane before?” Tom asked Jessica as he put on the parachute. There were three parachutes, and after Chris ran to the cockpit and found Gary dead, they decided that Jessica would share with Tom.

“Nope!” She said, strangely cheerful. Sebastian looked over at Chris.

“Oh god, we’re gonna die.” He said. Chris sighed and just then, he felt something sharp against his neck. He knew they didn’t have much time until the plane crashed. And he’d rather not leave his children all alone because of this.

“I can arrange that.” Lucya said. She had found a pocket knife on Gary and had it poised to kill Chris in an instant.

“Chris!” Tom yelled. 

“Just go!” Chris said. Lucya just laughed.

“How noble.” She said, almost sweetly. Jessica went over to her. If it hadn’t been for Lucya killing Gary and disabling the controls, they wouldn’t be in this position. And Jessica loved using Lucya as a punching bag. She grabbed the arm that had a knife and twisted it, smiling when she heard a pop as one of her joints came out of place. Chris’s skin had just been nicked, but it was nothing life threatening. Jessica held the sobbing mess of Lucya up by the front of her shirt.

“You’re staying here bitch.” She whispered. “I won’t let you hurt anyone ever again.” She pushed her towards the cockpit. She looked at the boys for a second before going to Tom and strapping herself in the harness with him. “What are you waiting for, pretty boy? Let’s go!”

With that, Sebastian, Chris, Jessica, and Tom made the leap out of the plane, hoping and praying that they were at least going to land on solid ground that wasn’t in the middle of some sort of turmoil. They closed their eyes and hoped to make it out of this alive.

****

Lucya’s arm was limp at her side as she pulled herself to a seat and buckled herself in. She was tired and in pain. She figured she wouldn’t last very long anyway. So she closed her eyes to put herself at peace and started to sing a song that she had heard her mother sing to her as a child. Right before the incident.

“Son Son Son. Ne lezhat' slishkom blizko k krayu krovati. Ili nemnogo seryy volk pridet. I zakhvatit' vas na flange, Peretashchite vas v lesu. Pod koren' ivy.” She sang to herself. It was a song about a wolf that would pull her into the woods at night if she slept too close to the edge of the bed. It made her happy. It made her remember home.

She just kept singing it to herself, over and over again, until the plane finally crashed.

****

The ground was covered in snow as Tom and the others landed. For them to have never gone actual sky diving before, they didn’t do too bad. They weren’t saying they would do it again sometime soon, but that was beside the point. But they knew they weren’t in Moscow and probably not St. Petersburg either. They had no idea if they were even in Russia, the Ukraine, or someplace else entirely. 

“Anybody have reception?” Sebastian asked after they had shucked off the parachutes.

“Nope.” Chris said, holding up his fun.

“None.” Jessica said. Tom sighed and put his away.

“Great.” He said. “We’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with no reception.”

“Yeah. I have Verizon. I thought I was supposed to have great coverage.” Jessica said, pouting.

“I think that’s just in the U.S.” Sebastian said. “Which, we obviously are not.”

“What do we do now?” Chris asked. “Just walk around and hope we find something?”

“We defiantly don’t split up.” Tom said, taking charge since no one else seemed to want to. “And let’s fold up the parachutes and take them with us, just in case we need them for warmth.”

“Good idea.” Sebastian said, helping Chris fold the parachutes up. Jessica smiled at Tom.

“Maybe you should be wearing the Captain suit instead of Evans.” She giggled. He smiled but rolled his eyes. Once everything was all folded up and ready to go, they started their walk. The snow had just freshly fallen, but luckily the skies were pretty clear. That also meant though that it was colder on them. And they were not dressed for a hike in Elsa’s paradise.

“Let it go! Let it go!” Jessica sang as they walked, trying to make light of the situation.

“Oh god I hate this song.” Chris said. “Elsa this and Elsa that. God, if my wife’s name wasn’t Elsa, I would hate that damn name too.”

“Would you rather build a snowman?” Jessica asked, giggling. He sighed and picked up a snowball, ready to throw it at her.

“Wait!” Tom said. Chris froze and looked at Tom. “Is that a house?” Chris dropped the snowball and looked at it.

“I think it is.” He said.

In the distance, against the white backdrop, stood a large, black house. Up closer to the party, they could see a rusted archway that looked like it had once held letters. They looked at each other, unsure if they should continue on. Sebastian saw a small, metal sign attached to the bottom of the arch.

“Can any of you read this?” He asked. “I know English, German, and Romanian. This looks like Klingon.” The others looked at the sign that said ВНИМАНИЕ. 

“I think that’s defiantly Russian.” Chris said, looking at the others. Tom nodded.

“Now figuring out where in Russia we are is the trick.” He sighed. “Come on. Maybe we can find something or someone at that house to help us.” They started walking down what they hoped was the drive towards the house. The wind blew some then, wiping away some of the snow at the bottom of the sign. 

Carved in the rust, in English, was the word BEWARE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at the house.

The closer they got to the house, the more of a chill Tom and the others got. Jessica held on to Sebastian’s hand at one point, to give him support of course. Tom was starting to wonder if heading to this house was a bad idea. But they couldn’t just walk around the barren, cold landscape forever. They would all freeze to death and this whole thing would have resulted in the death of six people.

Upon coming up on the house, everyone was sure it was abandoned. There was a large hole in the roof, support beams exposed to the elements. If it hadn’t been for the faint light coming through some of the windows, they would’ve thought it empty. They looked at each other as they came to the front steps. The place looked like it had been plucked out of a horror period piece (or as Tom always called them, gothic romance) and placed on a clean canvas.

“Should we knock?” Chris asked. The front door looked like it was the best feature of the whole house, and Tom wasn’t sure how it even stayed standing. It looked like the frame had been eaten by a bunch of termites and had definitely seen better days. The brass door knocker, which had probably once been a shiny fixture, was as dull as anything else on the house. Tom looked at the others.

“I guess we should.” Tom said. “There isn’t another house around. We need someplace to take shelter.”

“I don’t know how well that shelter is going to be.” Jessica said under her breath. Tom sighed and got his composure before he grabbed the door knocker and hit it against the door. He could hear the house creak and groan and the sound of wind howling inside. Just when he thought that no one was coming, the door creaked and slowly opened.

“Hello?” A woman said, standing in the doorway. Tom slowly turned around and looked at her and her eyes widened. “Thomas?”

“Uh…yeah?” He said, thinking that maybe she had just seen him in the media. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“You came back to me.” She said, smiling. But suddenly, that smile fell. “You don’t smell like him.”

“Uh….” Tom looked back at the others. “Like who?”

“You’re not my Thomas.” She said sadly. “I should have known.” She looked up at them. “But you lot must be freezing. Please, come in.” She opened the door for them so that they could come in. Jessica looked at Tom and they both had the strangest feeling. Normal people didn’t just let complete strangers into their home…

“Thank you for your hospitality, Ms…” Sebastian said, looking at her.

“Lady Lucille Sharpe.” She said, offering her hand. Sebastian took it and gently kissed it.

“I’m Sebastian.” Sebastian explained. “This is Jessica, Chris, and Tom.” Lucille looked at Tom, examining him.

“You do look so much like him.” She said.

“Like who?” Tom asked.

“Someone I used to love.” She said, looking away sadly. “But he left me for some tart in Buffalo. So screw him. I found someone better.” She turned to look at the others. “Welcome to my home. Well, this home belongs to someone special to me. But she isn’t here at the moment.”

“That explains how you have a different accent.” Chris said. She smiled a bit.

“I’m originally from Cumberland, England.” She explained. “But certain circumstances led me here. But I am happy here.” She smiled a bit but it didn’t last long. “Come now. You must be frozen. And the foyer isn’t the best place to get warm.” She started to walk away. Chris and Sebastian followed her. Jessica looked at Tom.

“I don’t think we should be here.” Jessica said. Tom nodded. “I have a bad feeling about this place.”

“You and me both.” Tom said. “Come on. Let’s follow them. Just in case.” Jessica nodded and they joined the other two.

“So, how did you end up in my part of the world?” Lucille asked, leading them to a sitting room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and a large piano sitting in the middle of the room. The room looked like it was in just as much disrepair as the rest of the house.

“We were on our way to Moscow.” Chris said. “But our plane crashed.”

“You seemed to make it out in one piece.” She said, examining everyone. “Please, sit by the fire. Would you like some tea?” Tom shuddered at the thought of tea right now. After everything that had happened, it was the last thing that he wanted.

“No thank you.” Jessica said, not feeling like it. “Can you just tell us how to get to Moscow?”

“I’m afraid that you’re quite a ways away from there.” Lucille said. “You wouldn’t be able to make it there tonight. Please, stay and get warm. I will cook you a meal.” Jessica looked her up and down. The way she was acting, it reminded her of someone else. She just couldn’t put a finger on it. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

****

Gary’s body laid on the ground outside the wreckage. He was a broken mess and barely recognizable anymore. The plane was pretty much a pile of rubble in the middle of the snow. There was no way that anything could’ve survived that.

But there were bloody footprints leading away from the wreckage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jessica discover something.

The wind was howling violently outside, making the house seem alive as the walls shuddered, like it was breathing. Lucille set at her piano as the others looked around at the echoing of the wind. Jessica shivered some and set closer to the fire. Chris and Sebastian seemed unable to tear themselves away from Lucille. There was something about her that they just couldn’t shake.

“What are we going to do now?” Jessica asked Tom. He was examining the painting of an old woman that hung above the mantel. She seemed to be staring them down, like she was angry about something. “Tom?”

“Huh?” He looked at her. “Sorry.” He set down by her.

“What are we going to do now?” She asked again. Tom sighed.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I wasn’t expecting a fucking plane crash.” Jessica nodded. She knew he was so stressed. But if the roles were reversed, she didn’t think she would be as calm as he was. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t we walk around and clear our heads?” She suggested. Tom looked over at Chris and Sebastian, watching Lucille’s fingers as they danced gracefully on the keys.

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He said. They stood up and left the living room, going back out into the foyer where they had come in just a few hours before. Tom was so tired, but he wasn’t ready to sleep here. He was glad he got a few hours on the plane, or he would be dead.

The two went up the creaky stairs. Tom was amazed at how solid they were despite the wellbeing of the rest of the house. Jessica held the railing tightly, just in case. Only once they were safely on the floor did she relax some. They looked around. There seemed to be lots of rooms up here. But Tom looked back down at the ground floor.

“It’s snowing.” He said. Jessica looked and saw large, white snowflakes falling inside the house.

“The sooner we can get out of here, the better.” Jessica said. She turned around. “Come on. Let’s explore some.” Tom nodded and followed her.

They passed through a library, which contained things from someone’s travel. They weren’t sure who had collected all the items, but they seemed to have a very nice collection. There was tons of books in all different languages. It reminded Tom of his wall of books back home. Every time he went to a thrift store, he would stock up on books, even though he already had too many as it was. He put down one of the books and looked at Jessica.

“This place has everything, doesn’t it?” She asked. Tom sadly nodded.

“Just not the one thing I need.” He said. They went into another room. There was all kinds of glass wear sitting around. They looked at everything. There were dried flowers hanging from beams and things sitting in bottles.

“What is this place?” Jessica asked, looking around.

“Some sort of lab.” Tom deduced, walking inside. There were journals laying on the desk that set by the window, as well as some letters. Tom picked one up and read it aloud.

“My dearest Lucille,” He began. “I have missed you so much since I’ve been away. But soon, I will have enough money and I will not have to leave again. Perhaps we can get the house fixed. Or just leave it behind and start a new life away from it all. Away from England, Russia, and every other place that has shunned us in the past.” Jessica listened to Tom as she searched the room. “Thank you so much for the ingredients. They came in very handy. Soon, my little problem will be gone and I’ll be in the perfect position to earn all the money we could ever need. Until the next time, lots of love…” Tom stopped, his eyes widening. Jessica looked at him.

“What is it?” She asked. Tom’s hands were trembling some.

“Lots of love, Lucya…” He looked up at Jessica. Her eyes widened. She was holding a journal with different poisons and antidotes listed, in both Russian and English.

“We have to get the guys and get out of here.” She said. “And we’re taking this with us.” Tom nodded. The two of them ran out of the room…

And right into someone else.

“No.” Jessica whispered, her eyes going wide. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Guess again bitch.” Lucya said, standing there. Her clothes were covered in blood and she was pretty bruised up, but she was alive. “And now, I must ask you to get the hell out of my house.” She grabbed Jessica’s hair and pulled her over to the bannister. Tom went to stop Lucya, but she swung around and stabbed him in the arm with the very pocket knife that she had used to hold Chris hostage. Tom screamed out.

“You fucking bitch.” Jessica hissed then, grabbing Lucya and throwing her. She hit the bannister, which gave way. She fell all the way to the ground floor, landing right in the middle of the snow pile that was starting to form. But there wasn’t enough to cushion her fall and her head connected against the hard ground with a sickening thud that echoed throughout the foyer.

Jessica went to Tom to help him with his wound before peering over the edge. Lucya laid there, a puddle of red forming around her head, like a halo, and her arms outstretched like wings. But this devil was no angel. Jessica closed her eyes for a second before turning her attention back to Tom. She carefully pulled the knife out of his arm before ripping up a table cloth that was gathering dust on a small end table to make a bandage. As she tied it tightly to stem the blood flow, the doors to the doors to the living room opened.

“L-Lucya?” Lucille asked quietly. She had heard the noise and went to investigate. She hadn’t expected to find the love of her life laying in a buddle of blood on the floor. She shakily walked to her before falling to her knees and cradling her close to her, Lucya’s blood covering her. “Wake up Lucya. You’re home.” Chris and Sebastian came out then and looked up at Jessica and Tom. They looked down at the guys. “Dobro pozhalovat' domoy rebenka.” She whispered softly to her dead body. “Welcome home baby.” She laid Lucya on the flood and looked up at Jessica. The good natured look she had had when they came in went out the door.

“We didn’t mean…” Tom began to say, but Lucille growled.

“You’re all dead.” She said, before she smiled and started to laugh. They all looked at each other, knowing that they had to escape as quickly as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are hunted by Lucille

Lucille stood at the doors, an evil grin on her face. Watching the love of her life die before her had broken all the progress that she had made. Jessica had released a monster on the world that hadn’t been seen since England. And she wasn’t about to let the four leave until she had her revenge. Sebastian and Chris ran up the rickety stairs to Tom and Jessica. Lucille laughed some.

“Where are you going?” She asked. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Come on.” Jessica pulled them into the lab they had just been in and shut the door. Chris and Sebastian grabbed a heavy desk and pulled it in front of the door, knocking over all the glass bottles and containers.

“We just failed the first rule of surviving a horror movie.” Sebastian commented after the door was barricaded.

“Will you shut up?” Chris snapped at him. Before Jessica or Tom could react, Sebastian threw a punch at the Australian. And before long, they were fighting with each other. Chris even grabbed a broken piece of glass to stab Sebastian.

“Stop!” Jessica yelled. She looked at the broken bottles on the floor and the liquid that stained the already disgusting carpet. “Cover your mouths! Now!” They all did as they were told. “I think whatever was in those bottles is trying to make us kill each other!” She walked over to the window and tried to open it. Tom came over and helped her. Finally, it gave and fresh air filled the room. Chris and Sebastian looked at each other.

“Sorry man.” Chris said, dropping the glass. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Same.” Sebastian said, sighing. There was a knock on the door then. They froze and looked at it.

“Room service.” Lucille said cheerfully. “Open up or I’ll huff and I’ll puff.”

“We have to get out of here.” Chris said.

“Really Captain Obvious?” Tom said. He was a little cranky due to the fact he had an open wound on his arm and someone was trying to kill him.

“Maybe we can make a poison.” Sebastian suggested. “Give her a taste of her own medicine.” Jessica nodded and started pulling books off the bookshelf as the door rattled. The boys started to help her, taking handfuls of books and journals and pulling them off, scanning the titles as they did. There had to be something to help them.

“Uh…guys?” Tom said suddenly. They turned to look at him. When he had pulled off a couple of the books, the bookcase moved with them. And behind the bookcase was an elevator.

“I think we might be in an episode of Scooby-Doo…” Sebastian commented. He pulled the door open. “Who wants to go first?” No one made a move to go. Finally, Jessica sighed.

“I guess I’m the only one out of the four of us with some balls.” She said, pushing them aside and stepping into the elevator. “Or should I say a vagina. They’re tougher. Not get your asses in here before I reach down your throats, grab your dicks from the inside, and pull you in here with them.” The boys all looked at each other, wide eyed.

“Yes ma’am.” They all said as one before they got into the elevator. It moved a little due to the extra weight, but nothing to dramatic.

“Going down?” Chris asked, shutting the door. Jessica sighed.

“Why did I volunteer for this?” She asked herself. Just as Sebastian started to start the elevator, the top part of the door to the lab busted open and Lucille crawled across the desk. She smiled at them sweetly, which was almost as creepy as an angry glare.

“Where are you going? We haven’t finished playing yet?”

“Sebastian, start the damn elevator.” Tom hissed. Lucille reached through the gate of the elevator and sliced at them with a knife. Jessica cried out and held her face. Lucille laughed and tried to do it again, so Sebastian did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arm and bit her wrist. Hard. She screamed like a banshee and dropped her knife. Sebastian started the elevator then and it descended. Chris picked up the knife while Tom went to Jessica.

“Move your hands.” He said softly. She moved her hands away, which were covered in red, to show him her face. On the right side of her face was a large cut. Tom gasped.

“How bad is it?” She asked softly. Sebastian hugged her.

“You still look beautiful darling.” He said, trying to reassure her. The elevator stopped suddenly then, jostling them all around. Chris opened the door and stepped out onto a landing. The others were right behind her. It was a dark room with only a small amount of light shining. Tom saw a panel by the elevator and flipped the switch. Suddenly, the whole room lit up.

“It’s a cellar of some sorts.” Sebastian said, his arm still wrapped around Jessica. Tom walked down the steps to investigate the room. There were broken pieces of furniture, various pieces of luggage, and some artwork stored there. Tom picked up one and looked at it.

It was an oil painting of a man that looked a lot like him, just with more Loki styled hair. There was a woman in the painting as well, but he couldn’t see it because it had been disfigured so badly that the face was nonexistent. Tom looked over at them.

“I feel that we found ourselves in “Blank Space”…” Tom said, setting it down. “We need to get out of here.”

“How?” Chris asked.

“Find a door.” Jessica spoke up. “This has a basement vibe. So there might be a door to the outside. We just have to find it.”

“Right.” Sebastian said. “Are you okay standing on your own while I go search, or do you want me to stay with you?”

“The more people searching, the better.” She said. “I’ll be fine.” He nodded and went to help Chris and Tom look for a way out. Chris felt along the wall, until he heard the howling sounds of a bitter wind. He smiled when his hand touched a door handle. He pushed the door open, a little blinded by the light hitting the white snow.

“I found it guys!” He said, turning and smiling.

“So did I.” Lucille said then, reaching out and grabbing Jessica. She placed a butcher knife to her throat.

“Let her go.” Sebastian growled.

“Why should I?” She asked, a little too calm. “She took my Lucya away from me. My sweet, beautiful Lucya. She was such a good girl. I taught her so well.”

“She tried to kill my girlfriend.” Tom hissed at her. “She tried to kill all of us?”

“And the problem is…” Lucille laughed some. “Goodnight bitch.” But right as she was about to cut Jessica’s throat, she threw her head back, smacking her in the face. Sebastian ran over and grabbed Jessica before heading to the door.

“We make it out of this alive, I’m giving you a blow job.” Jessica stated as he got her out the door. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’ll hold you to that beautiful.” He said. He looked back and saw Lucille was hot on their heels.

“Get back here rats!” She hissed at them. They kept running when suddenly, Chris fell and screamed in pain. Lucille was laughing.

“I was the best archery student as a child!” She laughed. Tom stopped and saw red in the snow around Chris’s leg. There was a small knife stuck in his leg. A throwing knife.

“Fuck!” Chris yelled in pain. Tom went to his friend. Sebastian and Jessica ran over. There was really no place to hide. It was then that Sebastian realized that Chris had the knife from the elevator. He was about to go for it when a knife whizzed past him, grazing his hand. He cried out and held his hand. Tom got it and stood up.

“What are you going to do? Stab me?” Lucille asked. “You seem like a sweet guy. I’m sure your mother taught you not to hurt a lady.”

“She didn’t say anything though about cutting a bitch.” He spat at her. Lucille just laughed.

“I’m a strong woman who defends herself, and that makes me a bitch?” She asked. “That hurts. It really does.”

“Well, this might hurt worse.” Jessica said. “You might want to turn around.” Lucille was confused, but turned around. Her eyes widened. She dropped the knife she was holding and ran to the ghost that stood there. The ghost of Lucya.

“My beloved.” She whispered, touching her cheek. “Please stay.” Lucya slowly shook her head. “Please?” She went to kiss the ghost when suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her back. Her body arched. As Lucya’s ghost vanished, Lucille turned around to look at Tom.

“Y-you monster.” She coughed weakly.

“Love makes monsters of us all.” He said softly. With that, Lucille collapsed onto the ground, drawing her last breath. He went to the others. Jessica was standing by the boys as Sebastian started to pull Chris up.

“What now?” Sebastian asked. Tom remembered the notebook. He had stored it in the waistband of his pants, keeping it safe. He pulled it out.

“I have to get the antidote.” He said. He ran back towards the house as Sebastian pulled out his phone, just to check. Tom barely heard his voice, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

“I have a signal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille's gone. Now what are they supposed to do?

Tom rummaged through the lab, hoping he could find the things he needed. There were so many potions listed in the book, he wasn’t sure which one was the one that you had been given. He slowed then as he picked up different ingredients. What if he got the wrong things and it made you worse? What if he was already too late and you were gone? As all these thought filled his brain, he slid to the floor and leaned against a bookshelf.

He finally broke down. It was all catching up to him and it hit him hard. He was losing you, he had been attacked by not one, but two crazy women, his arm was bleeding, and his friends weren’t right behind him. He didn’t know what to do now. The idea crossed his mind to combine a bunch of these things together and drink it himself. But who would that save?

“Tom?” Jessica said softly, kneeling by him. He looked at her, tears streaming down his face. “Oh Tommy.” She wrapped her arms around him carefully. They were both injured, but she knew he was in pain emotionally, and sometimes, that could be even worse than physical.

“I’m losing everything.” He whispered. “Everything I’ve worked so hard for.”

“There’s still time.” Jessica reassured him. “Sebastian got a signal on his phone.” Tom looked up at her.

“Really?” He asked. She smiled and nodded.

“It’s a small one. He and Chris are still outside trying to get a hold of anyone to come help us. I got some blankets for them. Now I’m here to help you find what you need to save your future wife.” Tom blushed a tiny bit. She carefully took the journal from Tom and started to look. “I remember the doctor saying something about arsenic. I think…”

“How many of those in there have arsenic listed as an ingredient?” Tom asked. Jessica flipped through the pages.

“Looks like three.” She said. “So let’s get all those ingredients and let the doctors figure it out.” Tom nodded, still a little skeptical about everything. What if it was the wrong thing and they just made this trip and suffered all this pain for nothing? Jessica had just managed to put everything in a bag when there was a sound outside. Jessica and Tom looked at each other.

“Is that a helicopter?” Tom asked. Jessica went to the window. A large, black helicopter appeared in the distance. Tom got up and looked out with her.

“Do you think this is good news?” She asked.

“Let’s go see.” Tom headed back outside. It was just so cold. He didn’t know how anyone survived this, but people asked him the same thing when it came to London. Jessica held on to the ingredients bag tightly as they made their way to Sebastian and Chris. Sebastian turned and looked at them.

“Who did you call?” Tom asked.

“No one!” Sebastian said. “I couldn’t get anyone to answer my calls!” The helicopter landed on the driveway right in front of them, blowing snow and dirt all around. They all had to shield their eyes. The helicopter shut off soon and a big, muscular man stepped out. He put Chris’s muscles to shame and they were sure that he was here to kill them.

“Friends of Gary?” He asked. They all looked at each other, unsure of if they should answer or not. “I am Matvei. I’m here for extraction.”

“Extraction?” Chris asked, confused.

“Gary was supposed to be at my air strip yesterday. We have a bit of a code…” He looked around. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” Nobody said a word, which gave Matvei all the answers he needed. He saw Lucille’s body then, surrounded by red snow. “I see he was not the only one.”

“Why are you here again?” Tom asked.

“To rescue you.” Matvei explained. “I have the code for Gary’s GPS. I saw he had crashed. He told me he was bringing precious cargo to Moscow. That’s his code word for people. And if he hasn’t responded to any of my messages, I can assume he’s dead.” He closed his eyes for a second. “Now, we should be going.”

“We’re not going anywhere with you.” Jessica said. “How can we be sure that you’re not going to kill us?”

“I think I’m a little more trustworthy than a known fugitive.” Matvei explained, motioning over to Lucille. “We all know she’s here, but no one will report her. That means the police will be here. And some of us have things that we’d rather they do not find.”

“Fugitive?” Tom asked, looking back at Lucille’s body.

“I will explain.” Matvei said. “But it is best not to stay here. It gets quite cold and the old Ozerov manor is not the best place to stay. Especially if a storm starts to brew.” 

They all looked at each other. Could they really trust him? He just appeared out of nowhere. What if he ended up being just as bad as Lucille and Lucya? They were already battered and beaten, but they were so close to going home and saving you. They couldn’t just stay here and freeze to death on the set of a double murder…

“Fine.” Sebastian said finally. “We’ll go with you.” Tom went over and helped Chris up. Jessica clung to her bag of ingrediants.

“I collected all the bags that were at the plane.” Matvei explained. “I didn’t see any bodies, but there was blood. A lot. We have a bad wolf problem out here.”

“Wolves?” Jessica asked. “Oh fuck no.”

“Scared of the big bad wolf?” Sebastian teased her. He held her hand. “Come on, let’s get you on the chopper.” The four of them slowly limped towards the helicopter as Matvei started it up. They were putting their faith in someone else they didn’t know.

They just hoped it wouldn’t be the last thing they would do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and the gang end up in a new place.

Matvei’s home was a big, cluttered mess. It was in better condition than the home they had just been in, seeing as the roof was intact and there wasn’t dust on everything. But there were tons of magazines, books, and other clutter laying around. The gang took in the sight of the home as Matvei shut and locked the door. They all looked at each other.

“There are more prying eyes out here than you think.” Matvei said. He went to the stairs of the house and called up in Russian for someone. The others weren’t sure what to do now. Matvei looked at them. “My, uh, flat mate works at a hospital.” He explained. That’s when a very good looking younger man came down the stairs. But even Jessica was too tired and in too much pain to try to flirt with him. The man looked at Matvei.

“They speak English.” Matvei explained. The guy nodded but said nothing. “This is Yulian. He doesn’t speak much.” Yulian left then, heading back upstairs. “Follow me.” He walked from the foyer and stairway to a slightly less cluttered living room. “We will get you patched up and on your way home.”

“Is Yulian a doctor?” Sebastian asked as he helped Chris sit down on an older looking couch. Matvei went to a make shift mini bar and grabbed an unlabeled bottle. Matvei just took a swig straight from the bottle instead of answering. The blond man came in then, carrying a first aid kit. He went to Chris first and started to patch him up. Matvei handed him the bottle of alcohol.

“You might need this.” He said. Chris accepted it and took a big chug while Yulian started to stitch him up. Jessica rested against Sebastian. She was holding onto his arm.

“I think I can just use a bandage.” She said quietly. “I don’t want a scar.”

“My stitches leave minimal scarring.” Yulian said quietly as he worked on Chris. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Tom was sitting in a chair, holding his arm. As he watched his friends, tired, dirty, and injured, he started to think about you.

Because he was Tom Hiddleston, he was trying to find ways to make this his fault. He knew that it wasn’t. It was that crazy bitches fault. Her and that insane hermit. He just wanted everything to work out. He wanted you to be awake, to be able to dance again, and happy. He wanted to sweep you into his arms and carry you off so he could make you his wife. He wanted you. He didn’t realize in the middle of all his daydreaming that he was starting to fall asleep until he was awoken by his wound being stitched up. Chris was asleep on the couch due to some high powered tranquilizers. Sebastian and Jessica were nowhere to be seen.

“Sorry about that.” Matvei said. “You were sleeping very well, but Yulian insisted on operation.” Tom gripped the armchair. He hissed loudly as alcohol was poured over the wound to clean it out. But soon, Yulian was done and retreated out of the living area. Matvei followed and Tom heard them speaking in Russia. But he didn’t understand a bit of it. Hell, he didn’t understand any of what was going on. He just wanted to go home. That’s when Chris groaned.

“Hey man.” Tom said. “You okay?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Chris laughed. “God, I think I’m ready for my guest appearance on Supernatural.” Tom chuckled.

“Glad you still got your sense of humor.” Tom said, a small smile on his face. “Get some rest. We still have to figure out how to get home.” He curled up in the arm chair the best he could. He wasn’t sure if Chris listened to him or not, but he drifted to sleep quickly.

****

Tom was awoke in the early morning hours but Matvei awakening everyone. Jessica and Sebastian had returned to the living room sometime while Tom was asleep and they obviously hadn’t gotten much sleep due to the dark circles around their eyes, making them almost look like animals. Tom set up and rubbed his eyes, confused.

“What’s going on?” He asked, yawning. Matvei looked at him.

“Yulian has a contact in the police department. They are about to raid the area. And I have some, um, illegal items in my home. We need to get you out of here, now. His contact will help you.” Matvei explained.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tom asked. “Why the fuck do I keep ending up in these situations?”

“Because the world hates you Mr. Perfect.” Jessica snapped at him, obviously grumpy.

“And just where have you been?” Tom asked. She glared at him them, giving him the same look that her character always gave his in the movie. Tom decided to not push it anymore. Instead, he followed Matvei and Yulian to a door that led to an unmarked police car. A young man with a military style haircut was standing there.

“Go.” Matvei said. “Oh, you will need this.” He handed Tom the notebook he had taken from the mansion and a bag with glass vials. “This contains possible antidotes. I wish you the best of luck. Now go before his co-workers show up.”

“Thank you.” Tom said. “For everything.” Matvei nodded and rushed back into the house. Sebastian helped Chris get into the front seat while Jessica and Tom got into the back. Once Sebastian was in and the mysterious cop was behind the wheel, they tore out of the garage where the car had been parked, just as other cop cars made their way to the house. 

All Tom could think about then was how he went from acting in movies to living in one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and friends see hope of heading home.

“Zero Dark Thirty is one of my favorite pictures.” The cop that had either saved their lives or destroyed them completely, said as he poured them something Tom thought was coffee. He couldn’t really be sure because it almost looked like tar, but at this point, he didn’t care. After everything they had been through recently, the last thing he cared about was if the coffee was good or not.

“Uh, thank you?” Jessica asked, not sure if it could be a compliment or not.

“The others at the station would be most jealous if they saw I had not only Jessica Chastain, but Thor, Loki, and Bucky Barnes in my place.” He chuckled.

“And what’s your name?” Chris asked, tired, grumpy, and dirty.

“No names.” He said. “Of course I know you. You are famous movie stars. But if you end up in work camp, I don’t want my name involved.”

“Then why bring us here?” Sebastian asked. Tom growled a little. You don’t poke the bear…

“Because if I didn’t, you’d be half way to a holding cell as we speak.” The cop explained. “This way, you at least have a shot of getting home in one piece.” He went over to a desk while the group looked at each other. Just a shot at getting home? They wanted more than just a shot. They wanted to go home…

“Is there any way that we can get home?” Jessica asked tiredly. “I miss my bed. My sweet, sweet Tempurpedic bed…” She rested her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. She was so tired. But so were all of them.

“Not without passports.” The cop said as he set as his desk. “Good thing I’m very good at making copies.” He grabbed a digital camera that was in the drawer. “Who would like to smile first?”

****

Tom dozed off after a while, his head resting against an old pillow on the couch. He was just so damn tired, but he couldn’t fully rest. Not while he was in such a different place. He missed his home and his bed. But most of all, he missed you. And every time he closed his eyes, he didn’t like what he saw.

“Tom?” Jessica asked softly, shaking him awake. Tom opened his tired eyes. “This is for you.” She handed him a small, red book.

“What’s this?” He asked. He flipped it over and saw the logo for British passports. He looked up at her, completely confused. She held up her American one then.

“Chris has an Australian one and I think Sebastian’s is American too.” Jessica explained. The cop walked over to them then. 

“I have a flight for you soon.” He explained. “This passports should hold up when checked. If not, prison food isn’t really that bad.” They all looked at each other as he started to laugh. “We should get a move on now.”

“You guys ready?” Chris asked his friends.

“More than ready.” Tom asked, standing. The cop nodded and started to lead them out of the flat. Tom grabbed Chris’s arm, making him look at his friend.

“What is it?” Chris asked.

“I made up my mind.” Tom said. “When we get home and (y/n) is ok, I’m going to need a best man.” Chris couldn’t help but smile then. A real smile. The first one that he had done in a while.

“It’s about damn time!” He said, clapping him on the back. “Come on mate. Let’s get home and make this thing happen.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes it back to New York.

“We’re almost home.” Jessica said sleepily as she rested her head on Chris’s shoulder. She hadn’t really talked to Sebastian since they left Russia, and they hadn’t gotten seats by each other anyway. Tom was in the row in front of them and Sebastian was across the aisle. They all had to smile though. After almost ten hours on this flight and looking like disasters, they were almost home.

“Finally.” Tom sighed happily, resting his head back against the headrest. He wanted a shower, he wanted some pain killers, and he wanted to see you. He was counting down the minutes until this plane landed. And before he knew it, it was announced that they would be making their decent into JFK.

The group of four tiredly made their way off the plane, moving like a group of zombies. They were tired, hungry, and dirty. But as soon as the chill of a New York morning hit Tom’s face, he remembered that he had a mission to get to. And everyone needed some sort of medical attention anyway. Fight club gone wrong…

“Let’s hope we can get a cab.” Sebastian yawned.

“Well, it is morning, but it’s also New York.” Jessica said. “Maybe we can get one from the terminal or something.”

It didn’t take long for the desk to have them a taxi to the hospital. The ride was pretty silent, just the soft noises coming from the radio and an occasional cough. They stared out the window, watching the city go by. But there wasn’t as much traffic as if they were trying to get there about noon, so they made pretty good time.

“You guys go get patched up and taken care of,” Tom explained as he ran in. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked. Tom just waved them off and ran to the elevator. He hoped he could catch your doctor. He had, what he hoped was, the cure. He ran to your room. Anton and some of the other dancers had been watching over you, but the performance was coming up and they couldn’t be there all the time. Now was one of those times. The only people in the room with you were the doctor and a med student following him.

“Doctor?” Tom asked quietly. The room was just so peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb it. The doctor turned and looked at him.

“Oh, Mr. Hiddleston.” He smiled a bit before frowning. “Are you okay? You’re awfully beat up…”

“It’s a long story.” Tom said, setting the ingredients and the book down on the little bedside table. “But I think I have the cure for (y/n).” The doctor looked over at the med student, unsure of what to say.

“Mr. Hiddleston…”

“No. You don’t understand everything I’ve been through.” Tom said, a little past grumpy. “I have been to hell and back to get this. The least you can do is to humor me and pump this damn thing through her IV.” The doctor sighed and took the ingredients from Tom.

“I will take these to the lab and get it turned into a liquid.” The doctor explained. “But there is no guarantee this will work. We don’t even know what this is.” Tom shrugged and headed toward the bathroom in your room to clean up.

****

A nurse came back with the new IV bag while Tom was in the shower. By the time he came out, the doctor was in there, watching over your vitals. But there seemed to be no change. The doctor looked at Tom.

“We can give it time, but it doesn’t seem to be working.” The doctor said. “I’ll come check in on you later.” With that, he left. Tom sighed and set in the chair by your bed. He held your hand and closed his eyes.

“Please…” He whispered to himself as he drifted off. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the tiniest noise, that he almost passed off to his dream world.

“Tommy?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom explains.

“T-tommy?”

Tom opened his eyes slowly, thinking that it was all just a dream and he was going to be gazing upon the same scene he had. But when his eyes locked with yours, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh my god.” He said softly. “(Y/n)?” You nodded slowly. Your throat was dry, you were pretty tired, and you strangely were craving French fries. But before your foggy brain could process what was happening, Tom had you scooped up in his arms, holding you tight. “I thought I had lost you.” You rested in his arms, but he quickly laid you back down and pressed the nurse button.

A nurse came in not long after Tom pressed the button. Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face as she saw you alive and well.

“I’ll call Dr. Regenstein.” She went for the lights and turned them on, making you whimper at the sudden brightness. She dimmed them a little then went to call for your doctor. Tom hadn’t even bothered to learn his name to be honest. You looked over at him.

“Water?” You asked quietly. He had seen enough medical shows to know that you probably needed to be checked out by a doctor before he gave you any water, so he shook his head.

“Not now beautiful,” He said softly. “But once the doctor looks you over, I’m sure you can have some.” You nodded slowly and waited for the doctor to come in. It took a little bit, because he had other patients, but he was still happy to see you awake.

“Why, hello Ms. (l/n).” He said, going to your monitor and looking at your vitals. “How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts.” You said weakly, your dry throat making it hard to communicate.

“Her throat hurts,” Tom explained. “Can she have some water?” After a brief look over, Dr. Regenstein called for his nurse to bring you a little cup of water. As you drank it, you noticed the doctor moving your blanket back and examining your leg. The one that was in a cast…

“M-my leg.” You whimpered, looking at Tom. Tom closed his eyes for a second before looking at the doctor.

“How is it?” He asked. “Will she ever be able to dance again?” The doctor knew you were a ballerina, having been to a few performances of your company with his wife. His face instantly lost any amount of happiness that had been there.

“I’m afraid not. At least, not professionally like she was doing.” The doctor explain. “A dance here or there will be fine, but you’ll never be a ballerina again.” You lost it then, tears falling down your face. You buried your head in your hands and sobbed. Being a ballerina had been your dream ever since you were little. Your parents had you in dance classes for as long as you could remember and you single handedly started the dance club at your high school.

And now it was all gone…

“I’ll come check in on you later.” Dr. Regenstein said before leaving. Tom set in the chair by your bed, rubbing your back to help you calm down.

“I don’t want to know what happened.” You said softly. “I don’t want to know how my leg broke or why my head hurts. I just want to know, was it Lucya?” Tom sighed but nodded. “I want her to pay then.”

“She already has.” Tom said, squeezing your hand. You looked at your boyfriend.

“What do you mean?” You asked. You saw him bite his lip some. “Thomas William Hiddleston, what did you do?”

“In my defense, it was Jessica who pushed her.” Tom explained.

“Jessica?” You asked, confused. “What happened?” Tom started to tell his story about going to Russia and everything that happened there. Your eyes were wide as you heard all the details that he gave to you. 

“So, here we are now.” Tom sighed, taking a breath.

“Oh my…” You said, squeezing your hand. “Thank you.” He looked up at you. “Even though this sounds like something for The Night Manager season 2, I am so grateful for what you did. And I love you so much.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. He didn’t know that there were a few people who had been listening to everything though, and were off making calls.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your world if finally going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading!

“Well, hello there beautiful.” Chris announced as he nudged open the door with his shoulder, various gifts in his arms. “Oh and (y/n), hello.” You had to laugh loudly then. Tom blushed and shook his head.

“How is everyone doing?” He asked. Chris set everything down on the little table in the room.

“Everything seems to be in order.” Chris explained. “Jessica and Sebastian went to the cafeteria for some food. I raided the gift shop.” He started handing you random presents, making you smile, even though all you really wanted to do was cry.

“This is all too much…” You started to protest, but Chris shushed you.

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it.” He smiled sweetly and set down in one of the chairs. “Anything good on?” He motioned at the TV. You passed him the remote and looked over at Tom. He just gave you a small smile and squeezed your hand.

You had just started to drift off to the hushed conversations of the two men in your room and the soft murmurs coming from the TV, when the door to your room opened and in came Sebastian and Jessica. You opened your eyes and looked at them, and before you could even say a word, Jessica had her arms wrapped around you and held you close.

“You were just going to leave me alone with these three hot but annoying morons.” Jessica said. Chris laughed.

“Hey, she thinks we’re hot.” You couldn’t see it, but you felt Jessica move her arm and you knew she was flipping him off.

“No, I won’t leave you alone with the three hot guys.” You giggled a bit. You were trying so hard to stay positive, but Tom even noticed that your sarcasm wasn’t as high on the scale as it normally was. He rubbed your arm lovingly.

“Hey guys, I’m sure (y/n) would like some rest.” Tom said. “I think we all would.” Everyone looked at each other and nodded before standing. Chris and Sebastian each kissed your cheeks and Jessica even kissed your forehead before leaving you and Tom to say your goodnights.

“I’ll be ok.” You reassured him. “Go home. Go rest.”

“If you need anything at all, I’m leaving my phone on. I’ll be up and back here in seconds.” You smiled. Your knight in shining armor.

“Go before I change my mind.” You joked. Tom smiled and leaned in to kiss you before leaving. Once the door was shut and you counted to thirty to make sure he had time to leave, you finally let it all out and tears fell down your face.

****

Finally, after about a week of being poked, prodded, and monitored, you got to go home. Tom and Chris shielded you from the cameras that were there to snap your picture. Jessica and Sebastian were back at your and Tom’s place, setting up a surprise for you. Tom opened the passenger door for the Jaguar and let you slide in, Chris following you. Tom ran around to the driver side and took off quickly.

“You’d think you were famous or something.” You laughed weakly. Chris chuckled some and Tom had to smile. He navigated the traffic and soon, you were finally home. To your own bed with your own food and not having to wait on a nurse to help you to the bathroom.

Thankfully, Jessica and Sebastian listened to Tom and didn’t invite many people over. In fact, they invited no one. They knew that over the next week, your house would probably be full of people coming and going, and you would enjoy a little break from all that. You were settled on the sofa, your favorite blanket around you, when they walked over to you with a smile.

“Oh no.” You said. “You have something up your sleeve.”

“Well, actually, we just got done talking to some people.” Jessica said.

“And we would like to be the first to welcome you to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.” Sebastian added. You looked confused. “Well, we set up an audition for you for a couple months to play Sigyn in the new Thor movie.” Yours eyes widened and you looked at Tom and Chris. They smiled and laughed.

“That’s great news!” Tom said. “But, since Sigyn is Loki’s wife, I think that maybe I should ask you my question.” He knelt down in front of you. “My darling (y/n), we have been through so much together, and we hopefully will be starting a new adventure soon. But, this one is bigger than anything that Loki and Sigyn can go through. So, my sweet, beautiful (y/n), will you marry me?” He opened the drawer to a side table and pulled out a little black box. Inside was the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. Your eyes widened. Everyone was waiting.

“Of course I will!” You finally said. Tom smiled brightly and kissed you gently as the others clapped and cheered.

Finally, things were going right in your lives.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
